


Going for that booty

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is a criminal, Cop AU, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione is a cop, cop and criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Bellatrix is going fast and Hermione would like to catch her, once she did it didn't turn out as she had thought.





	Going for that booty

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, Erazon for the drawings that inspired this

They had been evading the law for too long. She saw her coming from a distance sitting in her patrol car, a black dot speeding towards her. Looking down at the speedometer she waited patiently for it to indicate that she was speeding, anything to set the chase in action. About a mile out she reached for the radio holding it in her hand ready to call in the chase that she was anticipating.

Five more seconds, she thought.

Four.

Three.

Two, she pressed down on the communication button.

One, the connection came to life.

The bike passed her, and she could have sworn that the helmet was looking in her direction as she crossed the cars with. She released the clutch and speeded after her.

“Ten-eighty,” Hermione called, in as she switched over to second gear and turned on the sirene and she focused on the back of the driver in front of her. She could see the known logo clear on her back. A white outline of a skull with a green snake coming out of the mouth. It must be her, no-one else dared to dress in that outfit in the state.

She was gaining, not only cause her car was quicker but also cause she seemed to be slowing down. Still nowhere close to actually stopping like normal people are supposed to do but towards the legal limit.

Pulling up towards the bike she could now clearly see that she had put up the reflective visor as she was now looking back, letting the trail of curly black hair flow behind her. It looked like someone had tried to fit smoke inside of the helmet and it was flowing out behind her.

“Ten-four on the ten-eighty,” came through the radio as she saw her make a turn, losing visual for a second she accelerated a tad too much and the turn really was testing the limits of the car. Regaining that visual she picked up the radio and almost yelled into it.

“Ten-four; Ten-four”

Letting the others handle the response of the chase, they could see her car and could help in that way she has focused again on the black figure that she could see driving no more than two car distances in front of her.

Moving up a bit more she started to drive to the side of her and moved her car closer and closer toward the motor without touching it. She wanted her in custody, not in a casket.

Now she was driving almost close enough to give the motor a bump if she wasn’t careful she gave pulled down the megaphone that was built into the top of the car.

“BELLATRIX PULL OVER OR I WILL PUT YOU IN THAT DITCH,” she didn’t mean that literally but there wasn’t a lot of room left before she would be forced to do just that.

To her surprise, the figure raised a hand and raised a thumb while sitting up straighter onto the bike, she wasn’t accelerating anymore and even breaking the last couple of yards as he pulled over on the road.

Hermione had stopped her car at a healthy distance, she didn’t know what tricks there were in store from her.

Bellatrix had put the bike perpendicular to the road and had gotten off with her back toward her. She had taken off her helmet and the black lion's mane popped out from under it.

 

From where Hermione was sitting she could see her suspect, in her tight back pants that made her butt look as firm as she could want. She didn’t miss the fact that she seemingly was riding a bike in heels that she would have trouble walking in, let alone ride that bike.

Getting out of the police car she reached over toward the handcuffs that she kept in the back of her belt.

“Ms Black stay where you are,” she called out towards her as she made her way over.

Bellatrix had now turned and was leaning on her bike, she had her arms crossed and she could swear that there was a grin on her face as she called out, “Morning officer Granger, did I do something wrong?” the underlying humour that she was sending along made her already irritated mood into an annoyed one.

“Turn around,” she said as she was standing a few feet from her, she didn’t give a rats ass about reading her rights, she was done with it and that was it.

“Oh, noo, not the handcuff’s,” Bellatrix called out with a smile, such a perfectly beautiful smile that Hermione wanted to push it off her face with her face. Wait what was she thinking, she shook her head a bit as she repeated herself once more.

“Turn around now,” she said as she reached for her taser, this seemingly was enough for her as Bellatrix lifted her hands and slowly turned around. Reaching her hands behind her back, Hermione grabbed one as she cuffed it and while linking it with the others she quickly turned around so they were standing chest to chest.

“Hello, officer,” she said in her sweetest voice.

“Turn back around or else…” she started before she was interrupted.

“...or else what, are you gonna spank the bad girl?” Bellatrix said, smiling wide as she could see the blush creeping up Hermione's cheeks. “If you insist,” she continued as she turned back around now pushing her booty into Hermione's groin.

Again she was stunned for a moment till the training kicked in again. Grabbing one arm she tried to push her towards the back of her police car.

Bellatrix seemed to have a different idea, she started to quickly worm her arms out of her grip. Hermione was forced to grab onto something else too before she had the opportunity to escape. As she grabbed onto the first thing that gave her some grip, she had her hair in her hand and made a fist to secure her grip.

“Oh yes, baby,” Bellatrix let out with a gasp.

Hermione let go of her hair as she stared at the back of Bellatrix’s head, had her just. No, she wouldn’t. Contemplating, she didn’t notice Bellatrix looking back, now panting heavy.

“Why’d you stop,” she said with ragged breath.

Ignoring her statement she let started pushing Bellatrix along, she wasn’t having it, pushing back into Hermione as she moved closer and closer to the front of the car. She had hoped that she could aim Bellatrix to the side so she could be done quicker, but that wasn’t what she had in store for her.

She moved just right that she was standing in front of the hood. Hermione had bumped into her and to keep herself steady her leg had shot between Bellatrixes. Standing there with her arms locked behind her back and herself pushed by the impact that Hermione had to give her she folded on top of it.

“Officer,’ she called out as she was being pushed on top of the hood, again it was strangely ragged and out of breath despite the fact that they had only walked just a couple of yards.

Keeping her leg where it was Hermione pulled Bellatrix's shoulder up. She didn’t like this one bit, every step of the way Bellatrix had acted adversely to anything she had expected. And now with her almost laying on her, she was saying less and less but her breaths were growing deeper and deeper till she wasn’t sure that everything was going fine with her.

She tried to move back a bit, giving her space but her leg had been pinned and she could feel Bellatrix’s tights tense around her own. They contracted and let go on and off for a couple of seconds while her breathing seemed to have hit the low notes a low growl was coming out of her mouth till she tensed up entirely.

Her breathing stopped and her lock on Hermione's leg was like a steel clamp.

Hermione was now looking worried till she could hear her starting to breathe and her legs seemed to turn into jelly as she started to slip off the hood, no longer supporting her own weight.  


End file.
